Sir Bram Malifact
| text1 = NPC | item2 = | text2 = Monster | item3 = | text3 = }}Malifact's Ghost: ''"My name is Sir Bram Malifact, the holy Paladin of truth, justice and peace!"'' Location: The Necropolis, Tomb of Sir Malifact Sir Bram Malifact, also known as "The Deathknight",' '''is a deceased character who became corrupted by necromancy and power. Sir Malifact is the only known person who is able to train the The Hero in "the ways of the DeathKnight". 'Background' Sir Malifact had originally worked for the Temple, as he is a Paladin and proceeded on adventures with his two close friends: Trelix and Stabina. Sir Malifact was the last Deathknight who was originally trained as a Paladin for truth, justice and peace. However, his mind was poisoned and twisted when he had discovered a necromancy ring (later named Malifact's DOOM as part of equipment), thus giving him much knowledge about necromancy and raw power, which he used to reform himself from a Paladin to a DeathKnight, through intense corruption. It is noted that Sir Bram Malifact was aware of his corruption twice as he has stated in his journal. According to Malifact, he had betrayed his friends and was doomed to haunt his crypt until his items were returned to him. His motives are to gain back his items and become the physical Deathknight once more. He plans to do this by deliberately training the Hero in the ways of the Deathknight only in exchange for Undead Slayer Badges in order to increase notoriety for his horde and in doing so, manipulating and tricking an adventurer who dares to him/herself into finding the horde and return Sir Bram Malifact's belongings back to him! It is unknown whether Sir Bram Malifact still remains in his tomb to this very day in Dragonfable, or if he has manipulated someone into letting him free once more. '''Appearance' As a Ghost: Sir Bram Malifact is an ominous ghost whose ghastly armor that he wears somewhat resembles that of Artix von Krieger, which is similar to that of a Paladin. As a ghost, he is transparent and low grey color. Malifct is of average height, comparing himself to other adults and The Hero. As the Deathknight: '''Sir Bram Malifact is a bleach white skeleton (most likely from his physical being being trapped in the crypt for so long, resulting in his bleach white skeleton) whom wears the corrupted form of the Paladin Armor as the armor and equipment he wears belongs to the Paladin Order, but the corruption has turned it ominous, black, dark and evil, replacing the shiny metal with old metal. The helmet Malifact wears became twisted and formed into a skull structure with bat wings. The sword also became corrupted, turning and twisting it in darkness and becoming evil, a notable part is the chappe (rain guard)/cross guard is a yellow-gold-orange skull with sharp pointed teeth. '''Personality Sir Bram Malifact is kind, honest but ominous. He even goes through to reveal to The Hero what he plans to do when he trains The Hero. He is also admittedly power-hungry. As the Deathknight... In Sir Malifact's Deathknight form (being as he is no longer a supernatural entity rather as more physical being), Malifact is much more hostile and aggressive. It is noted that Sir Malifact is practically immortal thanks to his Doom Ring, allowing him (no matter how many times he has fallen in combat) to reform back to the same physical being as before. Sir Malifact was only once unable to return to his casual form as his former friend Stabina had hidden everything that belonged to Malifact in different locations, deterring Malifact from returning into his Deathknight form. This is noted as weakness to Malifact It is also noted that Malifact obviously cannot eat or breath or require normal human necessities to remain "alive". It is because of this that Malifact is under the belief that he is immortal. It is because of his undead nature that Malifact is able to command the Undead in the crypt he currently resides in. However, Sir Malifact cannot leave that very crypt. Despite being given incredulous doses of raw power, Malifact has weakened in ways such as: * Madness: Sir Bram Malifact writes in his Journal, stating "Although now, I'm hearing voices...", presuming madness, but only to the point where he is still able to make clear of his surroundings and situations. * [[Health Potions|'Health Potions']]' Affecting Sir Bram Malifact Negatively:' Sir Bram Malifact also states in his journal "In fact, drinking health potions seems to hurt me." * Paranoia: Sir Bram Malifact later becomes paranoid of his friends' "envy" as he writes in his journal "Trelix and Stabina are becoming jealous. I see them looking at me with envious eyes. Perhaps I will have to take drastic action. Hah... I will..." Combat 'Belongings' Malifact's Belongings Sir Malifact had many belongings. They (alphabetically) include: *'Big Bad Belt of Justice '- Skull *'Blessed Helm '- Charred *'Divine Cape '- Holes in back *'Holy Sword' - Charred *'Journal' *'Necklace of Protection '- Cursed *'Paladin Armor' - Mostly destroyed *'Paladin's Ring' - Not right... Malifact's Friends' Belongings *Trelix's Staff - Casted Fireball *Stabina's Daggers - Bent Dialogue Quest: Deathknight Malifact's Ghost: ''"OoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOooooooo....." '' Malifact's Ghost: ''"OOooooh......"'' *coughs* "What? You can hear me?" '' '''Malifact's Ghost: '"My name is '''Sir Bram Malifact' the holy Paladin of truth, justice, and peace!" '' Malifact's Ghost: "I was adventuring here with my allies... we must have been defeated. I cannot remember how." '' '''Malifact's Ghost: '"Until I remember what happened I am doomed to haunt this crypt." '' '''Malifact's Ghost: '"Perhaps if you '''find my missing belongings' we can solve this mystery and my soul can finally be put to rest!" '' Malifact's Ghost: ''"Thank you hero. First you should try to find my Holy Sword. It must be somewhere here in the Crypt." '' Malifact's Ghost: ''"Amazing you found my Holy Sword! The blade is charred black, what could this mean? If only you could find my Blessed Helm..."'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"You found my Blessed Helm! It is burned too as if scorched by fire, even the gold trim is melted. We must find my Divine Cape."'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"Excellent, the Divine Cape! What is this... there are holes in the back, as if made by daggers! Hmm, do you think you could find my Paladin Armor?"'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"My Paladin Armor! What has happened to it!? Perhaps my Paladin's Ring could help me remember."'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"You found the ring? Hmm, this does not look like a Paladins ring. Oh, the necklace! You must find the Necklace of Protection."'' Malifact's Ghost:'' '"Excellent, the necklace! Hmm, it has been broken and cursed. The work of a Necromancer? Could you find my '''Belt of Justice?"'' '' Malifact's Ghost: ''"Someone put a skull on my belt of Justice! Hmmm... I have everything now and I still do not know what happened. The answer must be found with my missing allies. Trelix was a powerful Fire Mage. Please find Trelix's Mage Staff."'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"Ah, you found Trelix's staff. He was such a good friend. Always used calm cool logic, even though he was on a secret mission for the Mage University. That is right... we were to recover a treasure box! What was in it? The rogue in my party was Stabina. You must find Stabina's Vorpal Daggers!"'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"You found Stabina's daggers! Yes, now I remember. She was after the treasure box for the Thieves guild. Hmmm.... I was to recover the Treasure box for the Temple. Oh no... you must recover my last item. My Journal!"'' Malifact's Ghost: '''"''Of course! All Paladins keep a detailed public journal to chronical their battles and victories over evil! '' '''Malifact's Ghost "..." Malifact's Ghost: ''"Trelix and Stabina battled evil across the land with me. Alas, I still cannot remember how our final quest together ended. Will you find my Journal?"'' The Necropolis (Deathknight Training) Malifact's Ghost: "My name is '''Sir Bram Malifact' the holy Paladin of truth, justice, and peace! How can I assist you, hero?" '' * DeathKnight Items, DeathKnight Resources, DeathKnight Upgrades, Zeclem's Items Malifact's Ghost: ''"I sense your eagerness. Tell me you wish to obtain."'' * Talk: Malifact's Ghost: ''"Ah, I sense that you know the truth about me."'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"Yes, I was the last Death Knight. I was trained as Paladin and fought for good until I found the ring."'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"All the dark knowledge of necromancy flowed into my mind, twisting it but giving me SO MUCH RAW POWER..."'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"After betraying my friends, I found that I had been doomed to haunt this crypt until my items were returned to me."'' Malifact's Ghost: ''"You now have all the knowledge and power of both a Paladin and a Necromancer but, like me, you hunger for more." '' Malifact's Ghost: '''"''I will teach you what you need to know, in return for '''Undead Slayer Badges. If I gather enough of them, others may come looking for my horde..." '' Malifact's Ghost: ''"... and I can trick that poor fool in returning my power to me!"'' * Become A DeathKnight!: Malifact's Ghost: ''"It is time to unlock the power of the Death Knight."'' 'Quest Appearances' *DeathKnight 'Service(s)' *DeathKnight Class Trainer: (1) Talk, (2)' Become a DeathKnight', (2.1) Unlock Death Knight Armor, (2.2) Wear Death Knight Armor, (2.3) Give Armor Back, (2.4) Train Death Knight Armor, (3) Back * Shop Owner: # DeathKnight Items # DeathKnight Resources # DeathKnight Upgrades # Zeclem's Items Notes * It is noted that whenever the Deathknight "dies", it seems a piece of his armor is left for The Hero to take. * During one the quest "Deathknight", ''Malifact is shocked by the fact that behind his armor are holes made from daggers. These holes could perhaps be made from Stabina as Trelix stated in Malifact's journal that Stabina snuck up behind Malifact and attacked him. '''GALLERY' Sir Bram Malifact Close-Up Experimented.png|Image of Sir Bram Malifact close-up and brightened. Deathknight Combat 2.jpg|Sir Bram Malifact in combat. DeathKnight Guarding.png|Sir Bram Malifact guarding the completion of the Deathknight quest. Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Males Category:Class Trainers Category:Enemies Category:Melee Enemies Category:Darkness Enemies Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Deceased Characters